wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 43 (Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!)/Transcript
All: Hi. We're the Wiggles! Murray: I'm Murray. Jeff: I'm Jeff. Anthony: I'm Anthony. Greg: I'm Greg. Murray: I'm ready. Jeff: I'm ready. Anthony: I'm ready. Greg: I'm ready. Are you ready? All: Well, let's wiggle! (Shot transition to the Song:Play Your Guitar With Murray) Wiggles: (singing) Play your guitar with Murray Play your guitar with him Play your guitar with Murray (Anthony: (in low voice) let's all play and sing) Greg: (singing) He loves to sing while he strums a chord (Murray: (singing in a high voice) Nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya) Greg: (singing) He loves to play for Captain Feathersword (Captain Feathersword: Whoa ho, play that guitar, Murray, woo hoo) Wiggles: (singing) Now, Play your guitar with Murray Play your guitar with him Play your guitar with Murray (Anthony: (in low voice) let's all play and sing) Greg: (singing) He loves to sing while he strums a chord (Murray: (singing in a high voice) Nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya, nya) Greg: (singing) He loves to play for Captain Feathersword (Captain Feathersword: Woah ho, now you're really rockin', Murray) Wiggles: (singing) Play your guitar with Murray Play your guitar with him Play your guitar with Murray (Anthony: (in low voice) let's all play and sing) Greg: Come on, everybody, get your guitars and play them with the king of guitars, Murray Yeah! Wiggles: (singing) Play your guitar with Murray Play your guitar with him Play your guitar with Murray (Anthony: (in low voice) let's all play and sing) Greg: Come on and The Other Wiggles: (singing) play your guitar with Murray Play your guitar with him Play your guitar with Murray (Greg: (singing) Let's all play and sing) Captain Feathersword: (singing in a high voice) Let's all play and sing, Murray: (singing in a low voice) let's all play and sing Captain Feathersword: (singing in a high voice) Let's all play, Let's all play let's all play and sing (After the song finishes while Murray & Captain Feathersword uses their finger into our ears cause that was pretty loud then shot transition to a cartoon picture of Greg while the News Theme plays in the background then it fades to Greg talking about Dorothy to learn how to swim in the swimming pool) Greg: Hello, and welcome to Network Wiggles News. Our lead story today takes us to the swimming pool, where Dorothy the Dinosaur is catching up with some friends who are learning to swim. Over to you, Dorothy. (Shot transition to Dorothy holding a microphone to interview about our swimming) Dorothy: Thank you, Greg. And hello, everybody! I'm at the swimming pool, where some of my friends are learning how to swim. Hi, everybody! Kids: Hi, Dorothy! Dorothy: Cassie, can you show everybody how you can float? That's great! You've got floaties to help you swim. Laura, can you show us your special safety dive? Thank you for showing me what you can do. (She giggles while everybody's clapping that Laura did a safety dive) That was terrific! And, Dylan, you're going to dive too? Oh, look at you! You can all float on your backs! Look over there, it's Captain Feathersword! Captain Feathersword: Hoo-hoo! Hello, Dorothy! Hoo-hoo-hoo! Oh, I was just doing some laps, Dorothy. A sea captain has to be a good swimmer, you know. Hoo-hoo-hoo! Dorothy: But, Captain, where's your hat? Captain Feathersword: Oh, Dorothy, I don't need my hat while I'm swimming. Hoo-hoo-hoo! Dorothy: I didn't know the Captain was such a good swimmer! Well, I suppose he had to learn, just like everyone else. But now it's back to you, Greg. Goodbye! (Shot transition to Greg wearing his goggles while he's swimming) Greg: Goggles, eh? Well, now it's over to the weather with Captain Feathersword. Captain Feathersword: Oh, thanks, Greg. Hoo-hoo! Oh, I just made it back in time. Whoa-ho-ho-ho! (He puts the towel down then he's holding a weathersword) Ahoy there, me hearties. Well, my magic weathersword tells me that today there's gonna be a handful of gloves. A handful of gloves? What's a handful of glo....? (Song:Weather, Weather, Weather then a handful of gloves falling through the sky & landed down to the ground) All: (singing) Weather, weather, weather Weather, weather, weather Captain Feathersword: Whoa-ho-ho! Oh, a handful of gloves! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Back to you, Greg. Greg: (He's playing a handful of gloves puppet to make his high pitched) Oh, oh, nice weather report, Captain. Well done. Now it's time for the sports report. Let's cross to the oval and see what's happening. Yeah. Shot transition to the Wiggly Friends are playing a game of Ring-A-Ring O'Rosy) Captain Feathersword: (singing) Ring-a-Ring O'Rosy Greg: (singing) Ring-a-Ring O'Rosy, a pocket full of posy, a tis... Well, that's the end of Network Wiggles News for today. Until we see you next time, keep on wiggling! (More Coming Soon) (Shot transition to the song: Move Like an Emu a scene where the Wiggles Dancers are in their emu outfits) Wiggles: (singing) Move like an emu, move. Move like an emu, move. Greg: (singing) Put your hand up in the air just like an emu. Make a beak to peck everywhere. Peck everywhere that's what we do When we Wiggles: (singing) move like an emu, move. Move like an emu, move. Greg: (singing) Stretch out your long legs. Scratch with your feet. Fluff out your feathers. Beak goes up, beak goes down, Beak goes pecking all around. Shake your wings and run around. Uh-huh-huh! Wiggles: (singing) Move like an emu, move. Move like an emu, move. Greg: (singing) Put your hand up in the air just like an emu. Make a beak to peck everywhere. Peck everywhere that's what we do... When we... Wiggles" (singing) Move like an emu, move. Move like an emu, move. Greg: (singing) I say move, I say move. I say move, I say move. (Shot transition to Greg, Jeff & Murray are waving goodbye to the screen except Anthony was waving goodbye in the wrong way so Murray turned around to the camera waving at each other then it translates to Captain & Dorothy about their camera was working really great during the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! instrumental track is playing in the background) Dorothy: Oh, what wonderful camera work, Captain. Captain Feathersword: Wha-ho! Thank you, Dorothy. But unfortunately, we've come to the end of our show, so it's time to say goodbye, me hearties. Bye-bye! Dorothy: 'Bye! 'Bye, everyone! Captain Feathersword: See you later! 'Bye from Network Wiggles. (Closing camera transition to the endboard of a blue background) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:2002